yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Close Shave (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Very Close Shave. One night, Princess Yuna was researching on her Journals. Princess Yuna: (hearing a noise) What was that? When she looked outside, There was a flock of sheep in trouble. Princess Yuna: Oh no, I must rescue them! With quick thinking, Yuna worked her magic freeing the sheep and ran for ther lives. Princess Yuna: Freedom! Be free! As the truck took off, She want back to room and fast asleep. The next morning at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School, Wallace was about to make his morning announcement. Wallace: Attention, Class. Today is Tuesday. You know what that means? With that questioned, Gromit bought out his Porridge Gun. Wallace: Porridge for Breakfast! Dipper Pines: Guys, Bring out your bowls! As the class brought out their bowls, The Porridge Gun shots at each bowl. Wallace: So, What you all think of my invention? Mabel Pines: Ooh, This is really good. So, Everyone and Everypony enjoyed their porridges. Later at the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends were getting ready to visit Zootopia. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Going somewhere? Princess Yuna: To Zootopia, Mama. Gyro Gearloose: I sure hope it goes well, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Gyro. Gyro Gearloose: And Dipper, Mabel. Be sure to give Judy and Nick my regard. Dipper Pines: Sure thing, Gyro. So, Yuna and her friends packed their belongings for their trip to Zootopia. When they got there on K.I.T.T., They arrived in Zootopia. Princess Yuna: We made it, Zootopia. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Judy! Hi, Nick! Judy Hopps: Hello, Flurry Heart! Nick Wilde: S'up? As Flurry hugged her best friends in Zootopia, She and her friends hang out together. On their way to the ZPD, They met up with Bodi and his friends. Bodi: Hey, Guys. Princess Yuna: Hi, Bodi, Germur, Darma. Darma: Hello, Yuna. I'm the huge fan of You, Dipper and Mabel, Princess Flurry Heart, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Mater, The Rainbooms and the rest. Princess Flurry Heart: Do tell. When they got to the ZPD, They met with Clawhauser. Princess Yuna: Hi, Clawhauser. Clawhauser: (eating his cereal) Hello, Yuna. Soon, Yuna and her friends joined Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn on a roll call meeting. Princess Yuna: So, Judy. When does Chief Bogo arrives? Judy Hopps: Just as everyone arrives on time. Finn: Atten-hut! When Chief Bogo came, All the animals cheered on his leadership. Chief Bogo: Morning, Everyone. As everyone remain seated, Chief Bogo brought out his chart board. Chief Bogo: Let's see here. As any of you know, We have missing sheep civilians going missing. No one else knows who is causing all of this, But we must act right here and now. When Yuna and her friends straighten up, Chief Bogo begin pass out the case files. Chief Bogo: Assignments, Officers McHorn, Higgins, Trunkaby, You'll start your patrol at Rainforest District. Officers Rhinowitz, Francine, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, You begin your search on Tundratown. Officers Wolford, Snarlof, Anderson, Johnson, Sahara Square. And finally, Officers Hopps, Wilde, Smilo, Finn.... Parking duty, Dismissed. Dipper Pines: What!? Chief Bogo: Gotcha! (chuckles) You begin your patrol on Savannah Cental, Take Yuna and her friends with you. Nick Wilde: Right-o! So, Yuna and her friends make ready for their mission. When Yuna and her friends got back from Zootopia, Yuna found a flock of sheep who're trapped in a pen by some sheep rustlers. Princess Yuna: Hey, You! Just as she used her Forcefield, She tapped the rustlers and rescued the flock. When Yuna got the flock to Golden Oak Library, Gyro Gearloose was there. Princess Yuna: Hi, Gyro! Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras! How in the world did you find the missing flock of sheep, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: I saw some sheep rustlers. One was driving a big red truck. At the lab, Gyro was having trouble with his new machine. Princess Yuna: What're you and the professor working on, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: My very own handy dandy sheering machine, It can make sweaters out of every wool from sheep, llamas and alpacas. As Gyro tried to test it, It wasn't working. Ludwig von Drake: The only problem is that Gyro and I can't get it to work. Think you can give us a hand or a hoof at least, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Sure thing, Professor. With a little bit of magic, Yuna made the sheering machine work as each sheep got sheered. Ludwig von Drake: Did you see that, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: Well, What do you know. It worked, And just in time for their sheering too. Thanks for your help, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You're welcome, Gyro. Meanwhile with Dipper and Mabel, They found the flock being trapped in the truck. Dipper Pines: Mabel, Look! Mabel Pines: Oh no. We must rescue them before it's too late. Just as Dipper and Mabel got the flock out, Bellwether was driving the truck as she trapped them. Bellwether: Gotcha! Then, Emerald saw Bellwether driving as she left to warn her friends. That night, Dipper and Mabel were in the Canterlot Prison. Dipper Pines: What are we gonna do now? Mabel Pines: I don't know. I just don't know. Then, One of the royal guards came. Guard: Princess Yuna sends you a puzzle for you two. With Dipper and Mabel shedding their tears, They got started on the puzzle. That night, Dipper and Mabel finished their puzzle. Dipper Pines: (sighs) Mabel Pines: Dipper, Look! Just as they read Yuna's message in front of the finished puzzle, She and her friends came. Sugar Apple: Howdy. Dipper Pines: Guys? What are you doing here? Prince Sunlight: Rescuing you two of course. So, Sugar Apple worked her magic and freed Dipper and Mabel with Launchpad carrying them below. Pound Cake: We got... Pumpkin Cake: Shh Pound Cake: (whispers) We got them, Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack: Nice teamwork, Guys. Now, All we have to do now is show Chief Bogo that Dipper and Mabel are... Just as Launchpad slipped on a banana peel, The foals and kids fell on top of him. Meanwhile at the ZPD, Clawhauser warn Chief Bogo. Clawhauser: Chief Bogo, You got a phone call from Canterlot. Chief Bogo: Not now. Clawhauser: It's Princess Luna, Sir. Someone has broken Dipper and Mabel out of prison. Then, Judy and Nick came with Emerald. Emerald: Chief Bogo! Chief Bogo: What is it now? Emerald: Dipper and Mabel are innocent, And I found evidences to prove it. Judy Hopps: She's telling to truth, Sir. Nick Wilde: See for yourself. Emerald shows the picture of Dipper and Mabel saves the sheep from the truck. Chief Bogo: Are you certain you saw everything, Emerald? Emerald: Yes. Chief Bogo: Well, If it wasn't Dipper and Mabel. But, Who did? Judy Hopps: It's Bellwether. Nick Wilde: Someone must've broken her out of prison. Chief Bogo: Emerald, Take us to your friends. Soon, He contacted Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Chief Bogo: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Emerald has showed us proof of Dipper and Mabel's innocence. Then, Lightning and Mater notice Chief Bogo's app with Gazelle. Lightning and Mater: (laughing) Just Chief Bogo turned off his app, Everyone set off to investigate. At the field, Yuna and her friends were on a lookout. Princess Yuna: (looking through her binoculars) Dipper Pines: See anything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Nothing yet, Dipper. Gosalyn Mallard: It's a good thing I've got my Quiverwing Quack uniform ready. Pound Cake: Yeah, Man. Pumpkin Cake: Shh, Someone's coming. Princess Yuna: Quick, Hide. So, Yuna and her friends find some place to hide when the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher appeared out of nowhere with the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Bellwether, Linnux, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw, Ichy and Dil. Princess Yuna: (gasps and whispers) It's the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher! Bill Cipher: Is everything going as planed? Bellwether: Doing good, Bill. Linnux: Alight, You two. Round up the sheep! Ichy: How come we had to round the sheep!? Dil: Yeah, I can barely even see a thing without Ichy as the eyes for me. Daybreaker: Because we give the orders. Now, Get to work! So, The whole flock of sheep were being taken into the truck. Princess Yuna: Look! They're taking all the sheep! With one whistle from Yuna, K.I.T.T. came just in time as the car chase begins. Bellwether: Heads up, Klang. We've got company! Thaddeus E. Klang: Not for long. K.I.T.T.: We've lost them! Just then, The villains had them on their tail. Dipper Pines: McQueen, Go faster! Lightning McQueen: I'm at maximum speed, Dipper! Lunnix: We got them now! Then, Yuna worked her magic and teleported behind the villains. Megavolt: Hey, Where'd they go!? Christine: Now, We've lost them! Dipper Pines: Hey, Guys! Negaduck: (groans) Now, They're behind us! Quackerjack, Get rid of them! Quackerjack: You got it! Just as Quackerjack fires his Exploding Panda at Yuna and Holley, They got between the wall. Holley Shiftwell: Oh no! Princess Yuna: Not good! Just as Yuna and Holley crashed through the sign, Holley had to take measures. Holley Shiftwell: Hold on tight, Yuna! (activates her wings) Princess Yuna: Aaah! (covers her eyes) Just as Yuna opened her eyes, She could see a great view while flying with Holley. Back with the others, They make ready to save the sheep. Dipper Pines: Launchpad, We gotta save the flock! Launchpad McQuack: Don't worry! Everything's under control! K.I.T.T.: Hang on! Just as Launchpad pulled the lever and opened the door, The flock were free. Launchpad McQuack: Steady there, Singal file now. At last, All the sheep were on board K.I.T.T. as they got organized. Lunnix: You gotta be kidding me! Back up in the sky, Holley and Yuna flew as they saluted to Launchpad as he saluted them back. Launchpad McQuack: Everybody, Watch out! As they got through the tunnel, Lunnix slows down the truck and Launchpad, Yuna's friends and the flock. Bushroot: Yes, We got them! Princess Yuna: Not for long, Bushroot! So, Yuna use her gatling gun to shoot goo at the truck. Quackerjack: Oh no! Just as Linnux shuts the window, Yuna and Holley flew up right into the lamb chop factory. As Launchpad and Yuna's friends were locked up in the cage, The flock were about to turn into lamb chops. Dipper Pines: You guys better let the whole flock go! Megavolt: No can do, Pines. Now we can have more sweaters and lamb chops until there are no sheep left. Launchpad McQuack: That's what you guys think. Daybreaker: Silence! (to Dil and Ichy) You two, Guard the prisoners. Dil: Yes, Daybreaker. Ichy: Whatever you say. Daybreaker: Very good. Just as they left to prepare for the death of the flock, Sunlight had to try to talk some sense into them. Prince Sunlight: Ichy, Dil? Ichy: What do you want? Prince Sunlight: I just want to tell you. Dil: Tell us what, What're you talking about? Prince Sunlight: Why are you two working for the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, Don't you two think they're using you only for their own revenge? Ichy: How would you know, You little smart colt? Prince Sunlight: I know one thing, They cared more about themselves and less about any of us. Dil: And you're talking about us? Ichy: Don't encourage him, Dil! Prince Sunlight: All that I'm saying that Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family never cared about anyone but themselves, That's why it's our job to make sure no one gets hurt because of them. Dil: What if he's right, Ichy? We've been scavenging for our own meal, We didn't know what we should do. Ichy: We don't have a choice, Do we? Prince Sunlight: If you help us save the flock of sheep, We'd be grateful for your good deeds. So, Ichy and Dil freed them from their cage as Ichy unlocked the cage with the key. Prince Sunlight: You two won't regret it, I promise. Dil: Thanks, Sunlight. Just as Yuna and Holley couldn't find the entrance, the Justice Squad along with Bodi, Nick and Judy and their friends came just in time to the rescue. Judy Hopps: Yuna! Holley! Princess Yuna: Judy! Nick! Bodi! Guys, You made it! Nick Wilde: Where's the others? Holley Shiftwell: They are at the lamb chop factory! Darma: Oh dear. Then, the lights to the factory showed Yuna how to get inside. Princess Yuna: I think I know how to get inside. So, Yuna came up with a plan as she leads the others inside. Back at the lamb chop factory, the villains prepare to kill the flock. Lunnix: Time for some lamb chops, Boys! Bill Cipher: First, steal the Journals. ???, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225